Strain sensors are employed for measuring the shear strain on a structure. Conventional strain sensors use a flexible backing which supports a metallic foil pattern and are mounted to a structure. When the structure is deformed due to shear strain, the metallic foil is deformed, which alters the electrical resistance of the foil. By measuring the electrical resistance across the terminals of the foil, the strain of the structure may be measured. However, the metallic foil may become permanently deformed or detached from the backing over time. Thus, there is a continuing need for a robust strain sensor.